In many small battery-operated devices, the batteries are replaceable by the user, and are inserted and removed from a battery compartment through an opening having a cover. It is necessary to mechanically secure the cover in place, so that the batteries do not fall out and the cover is not lost. It is also necessary to make electrical contact between the batteries and the electrical circuit within the device.